


bet you won't do it

by xxxtabix



Series: kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, GTOP, Kinktober 2020, M/M, School Reunion, Smoking, confusing thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxtabix/pseuds/xxxtabix
Summary: Staring down at the older man – it would be ridiculous to call him boy because this boy turned into a freaking man – he crosses his arms and raises a perfectly formed brow, hoping he gets the hint quickly so Jiyong can take his place again.But Choi only mirrors his action minus the crossing of arms and holds his gaze. He freaking holds his gaze which irritates Jiyong even more and his stance falters a little.[Day 5: Drunk sex]
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949512
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	bet you won't do it

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this prompt was given to me by my wonderful muse ♥ The way she inspires me is indescribable!
> 
> Their [visuals](https://twitter.com/fl0werxroad/status/1313153136769540097?s=20) for this prompt.

High school reunions are a mess.

Jiyong never understood why his former classmates ( _Chaerin and Bom in particular_ ) are so keen on organising a get together of people he has been forced to spend his teenage years with. It’s not like he hasn’t been popular back then, quite the opposite was the case: he has been _too_ popular.

Coming from a wealthy family, suddenly everyone wants to be your friend and being young and naive, Jiyong didn’t realise until the two last years finally rolled around the corner that some weren’t in for an actual friendship but rather for the benefits of having a ‘rich ass friend’. Entering a rebel kind of phase, he replaced all of his friends for new ones – except his childhood friend Youngbae, started to dye his hair, got his nose pierced ( _much to the disapproval of his parents but seriously, fuck them_ ) and picked up one of his worst habits: smoking.

The last year of high school, Jiyong started to struggle when his parents announced they would get a divorce with his mum moving across the country to be ‘as far away from the man she once called her husband as possible’. It crushed Jiyong, his mum has always been the one who somehow still cared about his well-being and how good he did in school, so after she left _without_ him, leaving her own children behind, he started to get bitter.

How dare she be happy somewhere else when he clearly wasn’t in this shithole.

Being the frustrated teenager that he was, it was a poor play of faith that Jiyong would find something – or rather _someone_ – he would take his frustrations out as he turned into a cocky, bratty young man. 

Choi Seunghyun, a last-minute transfer student who moved to New York during the summer to spend the last year at a new school without knowing anyone. He was a bit on the chubbier side, with a beanie pulled low over his ears most of the times and a ridiculous backpack clinging onto his back. From the first day Jiyong set his eyes on him, he knew it would be fun to play around with the older boy a little bit – no hard feelings and all. There has probably never have been a person who flirted with him before and the crimson blush that creeped all the way up over Choi’s ears has always been a hilarious thing to see.

Not that Jiyong would’ve ever considered going out with him. Not because he was no Adonis, Jiyong is not _that_ kind of an asshole, but because of the fact that he was always nose-deep into a book, seemed boring in general and too shy to even coherently form a sentence in Jiyong’s presence.

When high school ended, most of his friends (the ones he considered true friends at all could be counted on both hands) moved away for their studies, leaving Jiyong with his own inner struggle of ‘what the fuck am I supposed to do now’. Of course, his dad wanted him to become something higher up, a lawyer or doctor, but Jiyong refused and broke the contact with the man once and for all at last.

Finally free, Jiyong began to find small part time jobs as a barista, pizza delivery guy, bartender, every part time job one could imagine and went through a few adventurous relationships before he eventually signed up at the NYU, Institute for Fine Arts, at the age of 23.

The first reunion was held 2 years after they finished school and at first, Jiyong had absolutely no reason to go there. He didn’t want to see his friends being all successful with life while he was still jumping from job to job to pay his rent and have something to eat every month ( _because_ _against everyone’s belief, Jiyong refused to take his parents money they offered him in order to fulfil their ‘parent duties’_ ). In the end, he went just because Youngbae was nagging him to come, that it would be ‘fun’ but the only fun thing ended up being the provided alcohol and getting drunk. People were asking him if he met some famous people – because they obviously thought Jiyong would become a lawyer or doctor just like his dad wanted him to – and quickly lost interest in him when he declined. Not even Choi was there to be Jiyong’s source of entertainment that night.

Seemed like Choi also missed out on the next two get togethers, not that Jiyong cared.

In short – Jiyong hates high school reunions.

So why is he still sitting in the school’s gym on a Friday night, dressed up in a black dress shirt with matching black pants and a matte red jacket? Right, because his asshole best friend dragged him here once again. “When did you become so boring?” was the question that struck a nerve in him and he got dressed with a annoyed pout.

Scanning the hall, he takes in his former classmates who are chatting and dancing away while drinking to a heart’s content. One hour has already passed and the only people Jiyong talked to are Youngbae, Hyorin, Chaerin and Soohyuk. Once again, no sign of Choi.

Thinking of the boy – don't blame him for still thinking of him as a boy, he hasn’t seen the other in almost 8 years – a dry chuckle leaves his throat and Youngbae turns to him mid-sentence.

“What’s so funny?” he asks and Jiyong quickly looks up to wave a hand in front of his face.

“Nothing, I’ve just been thinking about something,” Jiyong replies while pulling his phone out of his pocket. If the night isn’t getting any more interesting, he will leave for real. There’s a message from his mother sitting at the top of the screen, still unopened. He is really not in the mood for a lecture coming from this woman, probably asking him once again when he will finish his studies to do something right for once. Yeah, no thanks.

Excusing himself, Jiyong gets up to stride through the hall and exits into the long hallways that lay in complete darkness in front of him. The walk to the restrooms isn’t long and once he pushes the door open, he is hit with bright neon lights hitting his eyes. He always hated those.

To his surprise, he’s not alone either which explains why the lights are already on.

In front of him stands a man dressed in a dark, long coat over a black, soft looking turtleneck. His hair is perfectly parted and turned into a side quiff, not one strand is out of place and when he turns away from the sink to see who joined him, Jiyong is met with deep brown eyes that hold something familiar but he can’t really place it.

Jiyong is awestruck and his mouth is probably hanging open because the man’s brows fly up in question. Hold on, who is this dude anyway? Is there another party here he didn’t know about? Before he can say anything though, the man strides over to him in a lazy but at the same time elegant walk, posture high, his whole appearance screams confidence and Jiyong gulps.

Fuck this man is hot and _tall._

“Excuse me,” the deep voice rings through the otherwise silent restroom as he reaches around Jiyong to open the door and leaves but not before he gives Jiyong a short glance over. Once the door falls shut, Jiyong’s hand flies up to run it through his bright orange hair before he presses the back to his cheek and forehead.

“Who the hell was that?” he mumbles to himself and walks over to one of the stalls to finish the business he originally came here for, thoughts still with the mysterious man who, on the second thought, seems quite familiar but Jiyong can’t place a name to it.

After washing his hands, he steps out into the dark hallway again. The buzzing of his phone is heard loud and clear and Jiyong takes a glance onto his screen only to put it away again. He wouldn’t answer this woman tonight, his mood is low but it doesn’t have to drop even lower.

Making his way back inside the gym, he is about to stride over to Youngbae and the rest of his friends when he stops dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him. The mysterious, hot dude is sitting on _his_ spot, chatting with Soohyuk and Youngbae as if they are old friends and the wheels inside Jiyong’s brain slowly start to work.

It has to be someone from their grade or else they wouldn’t know each other. But everyone is here already so who could-

Jiyong’s jaw drops when the realisation hits him. No, no that can’t be him. Choi was a chubby, shy kid with a horrible fashion sense. This man over there screams charisma and confidence and is _fit_ as hell, as far as Jiyong can assess from the place at the door. But then again, the only ones missing are him and Jessy, and if the latter didn’t have the realisation of being born in the wrong body, then this man sitting right there is indeed Choi Seunghyun.

Fuck.

Taking a deep breath in, Jiyong slowly makes his way over to the spot his friends and Choi occupy. He doesn’t quite know how to act if he’s being honest because he wasn’t expecting Choi to turn into a hottie over the last 8 years, he would definitely have a random fuck with. The burden of being the first to start the conversation of starting first is being taken from his as Youngbae looks up and grins his way.

“Look who’s finally back and look who just arrived as well,” he says and all Jiyong can do is stare at his best friend. Why was he in such a good mood all of a sudden? What’s up with this grin? Why have they been chatting as if they’re old friends catching up just now?

“Don’t act as if I was gone for a year,” Jiyong mutters and stops in front of Choi who now also turns his head to look up to the younger man, a smile on his lips which triggers something inside of Jiyong. He isn’t quite sure if it’s something good or bad. Staring down at the older man – it would be ridiculous to call him boy because this boy turned into a fucking _man_ – he crosses his arms and raises a perfectly formed brow, hoping he gets the hint quickly so Jiyong can take his place again.

But Choi only mirrors his action minus the crossing of arms and holds his gaze. He fucking _holds his gaze_ which irritates Jiyong even more and his stance falters a little.

“You’re in my seat,” he grits out, not yet surrendering. He can feel three pairs of eyes staring at him but he won’t back down. Not against this man who doesn’t look like he will give up his seat any time soon.

“Is there somewhere written that it’s yours?” he questions in return and Jiyong can hear Soohyuk laugh next to him but quickly trying to cover it up with a cough as Jiyong shots a glare in his direction.

“No-”

“Then I won’t get up.” The sly grin that’s now grazing Choi’s lips hits an unpleasant nerve inside of Jiyong and an unreasonable part of him wants to kiss it off of his lips. Where did that thought come from?

“I sat there first though,” he tries again only for Choi to cock his head to the side, almost in a mocking way.

“So? Are we in kindergarten now Kwon Jiyong?” A shudder runs down Jiyong’s spine as his own name rolls off of the other man’s lips and his mouth opens and closes but no comeback makes it out. Soohyuk breaks out into a roar of laughter, mumbling something about “Fuck I was waiting for this,” before he gets up and pats Jiyong’s shoulder.

“I’ll get us more drinks, you can have my seat, diva,” he chirps and before Jiyong can hit his friend, the other man is out of reach so Jiyong unwillingly flops down next to Choi who doesn’t seem to budge at all.

“So, you’ve been telling us about your time in Cuba,” Youngbae picks up what seems to be their previous conversation topic and Jiyong’s ears perk up. Cuba? What business does Choi have there?

“Ah yes it was hot and sticky and my squad has been exhausted from the mission but also happy we are still alive so we decided before we leave back home, we should hit a bar at least for once, feeling the Cuban nightlife,” Choi starts to explain. Jiyong can’t quite follow though. Squad? Mission?

“Are you even allowed to do that? With all the laws the army has?” Youngbae throws in with a thoughtful expression and Jiyong can’t help but stare at the side profile of the man sitting next to him. He joined the _army_?

“Well...my higher ups don’t have to know everything,” Choi whispers almost comedically and Youngbae laughs. “True that.”

“You’re a soldier?” Jiyong can’t help but blurt out. Choi turns his head and this heavy gaze rests on him again. Jiyong can feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks, he can feel them getting hotter and he bites his tongue. The hell, why is he looking at him like this? Has his stare always been this intense?

“I am. Staff Seargeant to be precise,” he states and Jiyong wants to scream. This man worked his way up to be a fucking squad leader in the military while all he still didn’t finish his studies and has no plan what to do with life. Karma can be such a bitch.

He needs more alcohol to survive this night.

“Nice,” he mutters and looks away, relieved when Soohyuk returns with their drinks and with a few gulps, Jiyong has already downed his one halfway.

“Some of the others wanted to play a drinking game in a few minutes and asked if we want to join? I heard Mino is already collecting money for placed bets and that it will be the more adult kind of fun version,” he mentions, wiggling his eyebrows. Jiyong’s interest is perked in an instant and he stands up in a swift motion.

“Count me in, finally something fun to do,” he says, excitement swinging in his voice. Drinking is something he’s good at and maybe it will help to distract him from Choi’s irritating, new good looks. This hope is crushed in a second when said man also stands up, shooting a side glance to the younger man.

“Sure, why not,” he says almost casually. Jiyong can’t help but snort, this is too much for him, shy Choi Seunghyun wants to join a dirty drinking game? The fuck?

“I bet you will chicken out as soon as you have to do something totally basic like French-kissing,” Jiyong comments. He didn’t except Choi’s answer though.

“You want to bet yeah? Fine, here’s my counter: I bet I can outdrink you tonight,” he says while stepping a little closer so Jiyong can almost smell his cologne. Or is it his natural scent?

“Deal,” he agrees without thinking about it twice, “the loser has to do anything the winner wants from the other.”

“Perfectly fine with me,” Choi chuckles with a boyish grin that makes his stupid dimples pop out even more and Jiyong wants to groan and slap and _kiss_ the fucking daylight out of the other man because he feels like this night won’t turn out the way he planned.

This night is not turning out like he planned at all.

They are 30 minutes into the game and Jiyong is already feeling more drunk than he has felt in a long time. They decided to quicken things up a little and put more alcohol and less other liquid inside the glasses and usually Jiyong has no problem with that but today of all times he didn’t eat much over the day so his circulation is slowly telling him to stop for the sake of his own head. But his pride is at stake here, he won’t lose to Choi who is sitting across from him, looking like he isn’t even tipsy.

“Alright Jiyong draw another one,” Mino says and holds the box with the folder papers in front of him. He reaches into it slowly and prays that it’s an easy truth or dare this time so he doesn’t have to skip it by drinking. Whoever wrote down the prompts tonight must’ve been on drugs because most of them were absolutely ridiculous so Jiyong had no other choice than to drink. He reads over the dare and wants to scream.

“Come on read it out loud,” Chaerin cheers on. Jiyong has no other choice.

“You have to make out with the person sitting across from you for 5 minutes. Full body contact is allowed. Lack of tongue leads to a fail and you have to drink 4 shots of tequila,” he reads out loud and a round of whistles rings around the room. Jiyong crumples the piece of paper inside of his hands and looks over to the man sitting across from him. Choi doesn’t seem affected by this news at all and shrugs.

“What are you waiting for? Or do you chicken out?” he asks with a slightly mocking undertone which does it for Jiyong. No one is calling him a chicken, not even this handsome and sexy Staff Sergeant Choi Seunghyun.

Crawling over the floor, he doesn’t hesitate to lean forward and press their lips together before he can think about it twice. To his surprise, Choi’s lips are not how he expected them to be. They are a little rough, probably chapped from biting them too much and from too much heat. He moves a little further into his space and gasps when he feels a hand sneak into his neck to pull him closer in so he has no choice than to slip into the older man’s lap. Parting his lips gives the other man the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue inside his mouth and a small groan escapes Jiyong’s throat. Heat automatically shots inside his cheeks but also to another place but he would be damned to pull away now. He won’t lose, no chance in hell.

Choi’s hand is still resting inside his neck, a big hand with long, strong fingers that could do delicious things if he were to squeeze just a little-

The sudden thought of him writhing beneath the other man, grasping his arms for support flash in front of his inner eyes and with a gasp he pulls back. His eyes are blown wide and the sight he takes in is too much, Choi’s lips look kiss-swollen and he didn’t even notice that he pushes his fingers into his perfectly styled hair, now completely messed up.

“4 minutes,” Mino announces and gives Jiyong a pitiful look. “Sorry dude, you have to drink up.”

But Jiyong can’t. He thought he could but he can’t, one more drink and he might puke. Everything is spinning and the look Choi is giving him makes his stomach turn in every direction possible. It’s a feeling he thought he’d never feel around this man but here it is and it is fucking stressing him out. He needs a smoke.

Getting up from the other man’s lap, he straightens his clothes and licks his lips.

“I need a second,” he mumbles before he leaves the hall after grabbing his overcoat that contains his pack of cigarettes and dashes out into the cool autumn night air. It cools down his thoughts a little as he pulls out a stick and his lighter and takes the first drag. A sense of calmness floods through him immediately and he leans back against the brick of the wall.

The sound of a door opening and falling shut pulls him out of his smoke-fogged thoughts. Great just great.

“Mind if I join you?” Choi asks as he pulls his own pack out and Jiyong shrugs. He doesn’t care anymore at this point.

They smoke together in silence before Choi breaks it.

“You didn’t recognise me earlier. In the restroom.”

Jiyong lets the rest of the cigarette hit the ground before he puts it out with the heel of his foot.

“How should I? Have you looked at yourself lately?” he asks in a slur and closes his eyes. He feels like the smoke is only intensifying the feeling of being drunk and it bugs him to no end that Choi is standing next to him, looking sexy as fuck with the cig between his fingers, blowing smoke into the air.

“Still as cocky as back in the days. You haven’t changed at all, Kwon.”

Jiyong grits his teeth, how dare he says something like this, he doesn’t know him, he knows shit about Jiyong at if he has changed or not.

“Who are you to decide whether you know someone or not,” he barks out to which Choi only raises a brow.

“Look who’s talking, smartass,” he counters and Jiyong momentary shuts his mouth. This is how he wants to play it huh.

“Did I hit a nerve? Good. You know I was looking forward to this day, seeing your reaction. I’m being honest, at first, I was a little hurt you didn’t recognise me. But once you did, I could see the wheels turning inside your head,” he continues and takes a step closer to lean into Jiyong’s personal space. His breath hitches slightly.

“I could see how your eyes darkened a little bit. You think I’m attractive right?” he whispers and takes another drag only to blow the smoke out right next to Jiyong’s ear.

“That kiss earlier turned you on as well. Now I can’t deny it didn’t affect me as well because it did,” he says and pulls away again.

“Open your mouth,” he orders with so much authority, Jiyong doesn’t even know why he does it but complies. Choi takes one last drag of his cigarette before he puts it out and leans forward again, lips always touching. He blows the smoke inside Jiyong’s awaiting mouth and then it’s like the spell between them is broken.

Their lips come crashing down against each other’s as if their lives depend on it and Jiyong immediately fists his hands into the other man’s open coat lapels. His mind screams at him that he should stop and another part of him tells him to just let it happen, that he is too drunk to think about it now and that he should just enjoy the ride. It’s been ages since he got laid and if his night ends in the arms of a man he once made fun of – then yes karma seems to fucking love or hate him.

“You lost the bet,” Choi gasps as they pull apart to catch some air.

“Are you drunk?” Jiyong asks in return, his mouth already craving those lips again. Choi doesn’t reply but kisses him again instead. It’s the only answer Jiyong needs for him to press himself against the taller man, rubbing his crotches against his thigh in an almost desperate way.

“Come,” the other man rasps out between kisses and closes his fingers around Jiyong’s that have turned cold in the fresh air, pulling him across the parking lot. Jiyong faintly registers what car Choi opens – a fucking Porsche Panamera Sport Turismo?! – before he’s being pushed onto the backseat and the car snaps shut again.

Choi is leaning over Jiyong like a hunter watching his pray. Another blush creeps up Jiyong’s cheeks and he suddenly feels ridiculous, he would’ve never thought someone like Choi could make him blush like a teenage girl about to experience her first time.

“I can’t believe I can actually make the almighty Kwon Jiyong blush.” Oh, and Choi seems to realise this as well, this annoying smirk is back on his lips as he leans down to nose against Jiyong’s jaw, pressing his lips just below the point where it connects to his neck.

“Shut up,” Jiyong hisses while curling his fingers in the other man’s hair, tugging him closer and closing his eyes. His head is spinning, not sure whether it’s from the alcohol or the feelings that wash over him at this moment.

They are both drunk, they are both adults. This should be okay, right?

He can feel Choi’s hands wandering down to open his coat, fiddling about the buttons of his dress shirt before his cold hands make contact with Jiyong’s skin. It feels like he’s burning from the inside out and he arches his back a little once his fingers brush over his nipples, craving more.

In the meantime, Jiyong’s own hands don’t stay restless either. Pushing the coat over Choi’s shoulders, he reaches down to tug at the hem of his turtle neck and feels the older man tense for the split of a second. Sober Jiyong would’ve brushed it off but drunk Jiyong can’t keep his mouth shut for his own sake so he asks.

“What’s wrong, Choi?”

Choi’s fingers halt in the movements over Jiyong’s chest and he looks past Jiyong’s orange locks onto the seat he’s lying on.

“Nothing.”

Jiyong scoffs and tugs at the piece of fabric but one of Choi’s hands stop him from doing so. His fingers curl tightly around Jiyong’s and he’s back being irritated by the other man.

“Then why won’t you let me see you? I won’t laugh I promise,” he adds because in this moment, it seems like the right thing to say. In his brain. Judging by Choi’s lips being pressed into a tight line, it wasn’t. His mouth goes dry and he licks his lips.

“I’m sorry okay? I promise I won’t give any side remarks, not when you are looking like you stepped out of a Vogue magazine.”

“Like I said, you haven’t changed at all, Kwon.” The other man’s fingers leave his skin and Jiyong feels like crying. He wants to be touched so bad by this man and it seems like everything he says is wrong right now and his drunken mind can’t really connect the dots together.

“Please touch me again,” he whispers and he can see that some kind of emotion flickers over Choi’s features at this. His fingers twitch to reach out again but he holds back. Jiyong would do anything to take back what he said. His eyes widen – it's about the things he said to Choi in the past. And continued to do so just a few moments ago.

“Fuck I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” he continues quietly and slowly reaches out to curls his fingers around the taller man’s neck. He can feel the tense muscles beneath his fingertips as he pulls him in. “I was a stupid teenage boy with a shit ton of problems which doesn’t excuse my behaviour at all but...I don’t want this to be between us now. I can feel that you want this too so please just...just continue touching me, please.”

He isn’t quite begging yet but he will if Choi won’t _do_ something the next minute.

There’s a silence between them for a few moments, the most painfully long moments for Jiyong, but then Choi reaches for his turtleneck and pulls it over his head. Jiyong takes in a sharp breath of air as his eyes land on the lean body that is covered in thin scars, already healed but still clearly to be seen against his dark, tan skin. He feels like an idiot now for being so insensitive.

“Choi-”

“My name is Seunghyun.”

Jiyong takes in the man above him, all of him. He wants to slap his past self for ever thinking making fun and teasing this boy was a good idea. If he wasn’t this drunk, he would’ve probably reflected more on his past stupidity but his libido won’t let him. He connects their lips again in a bruising kiss while his fingers ghost over Seunghyun’s pecks down his stomach until he reaches his pants and opens them with skilled fingers.

“Can I-” he starts but is cut off immediately.

“Yeah.”

Swallowing the faint moan of the man above him, Jiyong cups him through his pants and starts to massage his growing cock in a slow rhythm. His mind is spinning with the possibilities of how this could continue now and he settles with laying on his back would be the best option in his drunken state. Seunghyun bucks into his hand now and Jiyong’s stomach flutters a little, he really turned into a horny teenage girl about to witness her first time, with the difference that it’s far from being his first time.

Pulling back, Seunghyun sits up and fumbles out of his pants. Jiyong can see that he tries to do it as gracefully as possible but even he doesn’t manage, showing that he _is_ kind of drunk after all. 

“I feel like a teenager all over again,” Jiyong says as he mindlessly removes his own pants and shrugs of his dress shirt, “sneaking out of school, getting into the backseat of a car to fuck.” 

It earns him a dry chuckle from the other man whose eyes roam over Jiyong’s naked body sprawled out in all his glory. Heat shot up his cheeks again and he taps the back of his hand against them. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” he demands weakly but Seunghyun snatches his hands away to pin them into the seat above his head. 

“But you look so pretty like that,” he whispers, leaning in to kiss his lips lightly before pulling away again. Bending over the centre console, he reaches for a bottle of lube and a familiar looking foil. As much as Jiyong wants to truly feel the other man inside of him, he is glad that even in their drunken state, Seunghyun is thinking about their safety. He himself probably would’ve forgotten. 

“Hurry up,” he whines and spreads his legs some more so the other man can slip easily between them. He only shakes his head and pours some of the liquid onto his hand. Warming it up slightly, he dips his fingers in the substance and before Jiyong can protest again, he feels how the first finger pushes past the first ring of muscles. It doesn’t take long for him to adjust, pushing his ass back against Seunghyun’s hand and soon a second finger follows. They are much longer and thicker than Jiyong’s own so it comes as a surprise as they brush against the small, hard nub deep inside of him. 

“Fuck,” he moans out as he bucks up. A satisfied look creeps onto Seunghyun’s face and he twists his fingers once more. 

“You like that?” he asks in a low murmur and Jiyong nods heavily. 

“Please don’t ah tease me any longer,” he whines, his voice becoming more stained with every passing moment. 

“Fuck me, Seunghyun.” 

It's as if time stops around them for a short moment and suddenly, Jiyong feels a little more sobered up as he stares into the eyes of the man above him. His eyes hold so many emotions, from lust being the main one but he can also make out the hint of cautiousness flicker through before it’s gone again. 

Ripping the foil open, Seunghyun rolls the condom down his aching cock and smears the remaining lube from his fingers over it. He gives it a few tugs and shuffles closer, an unspoken question hanging in the hair to which Jiyong only nods. 

When Seunghyun enters him, he feels like he’s levitating. His head is slightly spinning and he has to close his eyes shut, breathing in and out through his nose as a small whimper leaves his lips. It’s been some time since he had something else than his own fingers or toys inside of himself and no one has stretched him out this much like Seunghyun does right now. His fingers curl around his arms as if to steady himself which is ridiculous because he’s lying on his back. 

Once the other man bottoms out, there is a small pause in his movements and Jiyong can feel his breath ghost over his lips before he catches his lips in a deep kiss, his tongue dipping inside his mouth just like it did earlier during that drinking game. 

Seunghyun starts to thrust at a slow pace first but it’s not enough for Jiyong. He is no glass doll that will break beneath the older man so he pushes his hips up to meet the other’s thrusts and moans loudly against his lips. It’s his way of telling him that he’s okay with whatever pace the other wants to go. 

The change is immediate, a hand curls around Jiyong’s hip to hold him tightly as Seunghyun’s snap forward in a harsh pace, leaving Jiyong to writhe and trash against the seat. The picture from earlier flashes across his inner eye again, of lying beneath this man and being pounded into a mattress – only that this mattress is the backseat of a car, outside their old high school in the middle of a chilly October night.

Hitting his prostate with a deep thrust, Jiyong screams out in pleasure. He hasn’t felt this good in such a long time and he truly wishes this stupid  rubber wouldn’t be between them. Maybe there will be another time where he can truly feel the other man with nothing between them – and he’s not only thinking  about protection.

“I don’t want to sober up,” Jiyong thinks as his own thoughts are getting louder and louder. Reaching up, he pulls Seunghyun’s face closer again to leave some open-mouthed kisses against his lips, moan after moan spilling from his bruised lips. He can feel in his thrusts getting sloppier that Seunghyun seems to be close so he reaches down to wrap his own hand around his neglected cock bouncing on his stomach and hisses at the contact. A warm hand wraps around his own and he can’t help but stare down to where Seunghyun’s bigger hand covers his own to jerk him off in short, fast strokes.

“Seunghyun,” he moans, no begs, what for? He doesn’t know but the other man seems to understand because he picks up his pace again for the last time, the tip of his cock pressing hard against his prostate before Jiyong’s orgasm washes over him, coating both their hands in the white, warm liquid. He can faintly feel the pulsing of Seunghyun’s cock to know the other came as well, unwrapping his legs from his waist. When did he do that?

Seunghyun looks down at Jiyong with an unreadable expression and for a moment Jiyong’s brain isn’t clouded with pleasure and alcohol. The fear of a sudden rejection creeps up and his whole body starts to shake.

The older man seems to notice because the slight frown dissolves into a smile, his deep dimples showing once again as he leans to the side to get some tissues. Wiping his stomach clean, Seunghyun then slowly pulls out and makes sure the condom doesn’t break as he wraps it in a few tissues as well. Sitting on his knees, he looks over to Jiyong who returns the stare. What now?

“I won the bet which means you have to do whatever I demand from you.”

Jiyong’s jaw falls open, he was expecting much but not this coming out of Choi Seunghyun’s mouth.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. A bet is a bet,” Seunghyun says as he reaches for his underwear to put it back on, awkwardly doing so in the backspace of a car. Jiyong huffs and rolls his eyes, is this what you ask someone after you had drunk sex with them?

“Okay fine. What is your demand?” he asks while he sits up slowly as well, only slightly wincing at the feeling of soreness radiating from his ass.

“I want a round of revenge so you can try to redeem yourself. Only the two of us at my place. How does that sound to you?”

Jiyong’s lips quirk up into a little smile and he hangs his head, trying to hide the upcoming blush.

It sounds like a date to him. Who would he be to decline?


End file.
